Several different games including foosball, table hockey and billiards are played on a miniaturized surface typically supported on a table. Different systems and methods have been developed to move play objects in such games.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,877 discloses a game that uses an electric source of compressed gas to move play objects across play surface. A triggering device is used by players to select one or several jets in order to control movement of the play object.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,776 discloses a pneumatic board game apparatus that uses an electric source of compressed air to move play objects across play surface. The triggering device is positioned on each side of game table to rotate players and hit the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,789 discloses an air action game with the same electric source of compressed gas to move play objects across play surface. The triggering device is positioned in each corner of the table and in the middle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,543 discloses a pneumatic board game with the same electric source of compressed gas to move play objects. The triggering device is central positioned and can be rotated to orientate the air stream.
CA 2,712,532 discloses a pneumatic soccer game with manual pumps disposed in each corner of the field. The manual pumps can be rotated at 90 degrees to orientate the air jet.
However, there is still presently a need for an air apparatus that doesn't use an electric source of compressed air, to produce and orientate the air jet by hand, that can improve the hand-eye coordination of the players displacing playing pieces on the game surface.